flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
My last ghost investigation
Our last investigation was dangereuse and we definitely could have died we went to the goatman's bridge for the night and i still have the footage of the cursed creature chasing us. i made sure to burn it as fast as possible as it was most likely cursed. me and my family decided to take a lengthy break from the paranormal afterwards so we closed our comapny and continued our normal lives. we were able to continue our daily jobs and lives but a phone call disturbed me 3 weeks later and it was from an old man his name was Jacob. he sounded distressed and alerted he asked me to help him chase a suposed demon away but i refused as our comapny was closed however the man screamed and the phone hung up. I was freaked out by this and i wasn't able to sleep because my thoughts kept thinking of what could have happened to this man and these thoughts would never go away. so i had to find out if he was ok and we were able to trace the callers location he was located at the suicide forest in japan i thought the man could have taken his own life but i had to find out the reason for his sudden death. so we arranged a vacation to japan the next week and we arrived at the dark forest that gave me and my family goosebumps and fear. as we followed the tour guide everything felt empty and sad there wasn't any natural sounds or animals around us at some point the tour guide was occupied with answering questions so at that moment we walked away from the path and our gps guided us to this small cottage made out of wood. the windows and doors were covered by wooden planks and metal bars whoever lived there was attempting to survive a murderer or something darker... fortunitly for us the wooden planks on the front door were old and broken so we were able to break them apart and enter into the dark cottage filled with cobwebs and cracks all over the place. the house had one large living room, a kitchen 1 room and 1 bathroom. night came and the air began to grow cold and the ac was broken so we got put on our winter clothing and got our cameras and recorders out. i found a goats skull next to a phone in the previouse owners room the phone has been destroyed as the night moved forward we heard somoen walking near the room and whoever it was started to cough and he attempted to talk but his voice was broken as if he was strangled. the large man stopped infront of the door and i had a terrible feeling as if my life was about to end the door knob moved and the door opened and there stood a man with white skin his eyes were bloodshot and he had a tied rope on his neck he also seemed transparent. he stared at us and tears fell from his eyes and he said my name then he screamed and floated towards us we filmed and avoided him then we exited the room. the tv came on static but it was off as we arrived somoen was sitting on a couch we aproached and saw the skeleton of an old man with what seemed to be the same rope around its neck we recited a demon cleansing verse and the spirit of the man walked towards us in a weak manner and he was crying in pain. We had to save the spirit and free it so we kept receiting the prayer and he disapeared and reapered behind us. he said Run! Run before he kills you he took my life away and your next... then a familier scream echoed threw the house and it was the goatman he chased us out of the house and kept following us we miraculously found a way out of there. please do not summon or search for the goatman as he may never leave you. Category:Soulz Studios Category:Horror stories